$\left(x + 3\right)\left(7x + 3\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= x \cdot \left(7x + 3\right) + 3 \cdot \left(7x + 3\right)$ $= \left( x \cdot 7x \right) + \left( x \cdot 3 \right) + \left( 3 \cdot 7x \right) + \left( 3 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= 7x^2 + \left( x \cdot 3 \right) + \left( 3 \cdot 7x \right) + \left( 3 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= 7x^2 + \left( 3x + 21x \right) + \left( 3 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= 7x^2 + 24x + \left( 3 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= 7x^2 + 24x + 9$